


Winds of Ecstasy

by Xoira



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoira/pseuds/Xoira
Summary: Olivier is not into little boys. But this time, she will make an exception.





	Winds of Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keller.blair1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=keller.blair1).



> To keller.blair 1, the one who gave me the idea for this oneshot and this pairing. Honestly I had never thought in this crack couple if it wasn't for her.
> 
> This story takes place short after the Elrics' coming to Briggs, but previously to Olivier's battle against Sloth.
> 
> English is not my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes

 

 

If anybody had the balls to ask out loud about Olivier Mira Armstrong's sexuality, the answer will most likely be the assumption of her being asexual.

They'd be right, in a way. Olivier's interest in sex is painfully low in comparison to her interest in warfare. But that doesn't mean she is asexual.

Olvier is quite aware that , while most people (namely men) are intimidated by her rank, her power and her presence, that doesn't stop them of fantasize of her of throw lecherous glances at her when they think she isn't looking, or think that one of them could be the one to "tame" her. Even if the anti-fraternization rule didn't exist, she is 110% that she'd never consider those men as potential lovers, not even for a sec. Specially that punk Mustang, who always looks at her like he is mentally undressing her.

Olivier had heard about the Fullmetal Alchemist before. Who hasn't? His reputation precedes him, even to the cold mountains of Briggs. She did know he was a child, but the notion didn't fully hit her until he presented himself in Briggs, to the gates of her own fortress, a letter of her pathetic brother in his hand.

She questioned them of course. She had heard about the Fullmetal Alchemist before, but never hadn't seen a picture of him. The kid and the armoured guy could have been Dracman spies for all she knew. Or an upstart kid pretending to be the Fullmetal Alchemist, looking for some kicks and in serious need of a lesson, or a spanking. And it gives her the opportunity to take a good look at the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist, the "Hero of People"

Fullmetal is short, so short that if it wasn't for his body being as proportionated it is, he could almost pass for a real midget.

But even with his vertically-challenged height and heavy automail limbs, he still has a very toned body, not a pound of fat in those wiry muscles. His hair color is not any shade Olivier hasn't ever seen before. Not the common yellowish blonde, strawberry blonde or a platinum blonde like hers, but a deep and exquisite molten gold, and his eyes are like two big pips of gold.

Now she is spouting shitty poetry about Fullmetal. Pathetic. Come on, she is Olivier Mira Armstrong, she is not into little boys. She just appreciates aesthetics, that's all; and Fullmetal is definitely pleasant to the eye.

But even in the privacy of her own room, the thought of roaming her hands all over him and savoring the taste of those slim lips doesn't leave her mind. And what Olivier Mira Armstrong wants, Olivier Mira Armstrong gets.

* * *

She can't believe she is actually going to do this. She has never been this impulsive before. But her libido seems to having taken her over for the night.

As she struts through the halls, rigid and strict and deliberately not thinking about what she is going to do. Letting, for the first time in a long time, her body to do the job for her. Olivier is thankful with Miles giving them separate rooms, under the excuse they're still under suspicion so they need to be separated. Under one or two second of hesitation, she grabs the knob and opens it.

The room is dark, but her eyes are accostumed to darkness, so even if she can't see, she can visualize the figure carelessly slumped in the bed. She sat in the small chair next to bed, scowling. Foolish kid, sleeping like that. He should be awake and alert like any decent soldier would. She could slice his throat right here and then, with no one the wiser.

But his defenseless sleeping form gives her time to apppreciate the details that she just couldn't catch when he was awake. The fact that his eyelashes are long, too long for a male, how pouty his lips are, or how he appears even younger when sleeping, her golden bangs in his forehead iluminating his face like a tiara.

And now she is spouting shitty poetry about Fullmetal.  _Again._

She doesn't know how much time she spent seated next his bed like that, but when Fullmetal started to stir, she calmly turned the lights on... then turned them off, then turned them on again, repetaing the process a couple times more so Elric can wake up for real.

"Eeh? General Armstrong?"

"The same"

"Uuh, what are you doing her Is everything okay? Is Alphonse okay?" his eyes widen in panic, and Olivier asks herlsef, not for the first time, what's like to have a relationship like that with one's siblings, to have such devotion towards them. Her brother is a pathetic excuse of a soldier. Strongine and Amue are just as pathetic as Alex, hiding under the security of the family estate, due to their shared "shame" of being late-thirties spinsters. And Catherine is nothing more than a glorified doll.

But she can't waste more time thinking about her filial relations, not with Fullmetal still looking all drowsy and confused. She has a soldier to undress.

"Take off your clothes Elric" There. She said it. Blunt and precise, just like her.

Fullmetal's face looked like a mix between surprised, astounded, and nauseating.

"What?!" he chokes "Why?

Olivier sighs deeply, with her sword serving as support for her crossed wrists. She sheated it, and walks toward him in tow precise steps.

She grabs his hair, forcing him to look at her eyes. And she kissed him.

The kiss itself is harsh and rough. Olivier likes that. It's also inexperienced and clumsy. Olivier doesn't like that. But his entusiasm makes up for it, even if it take some time to warm up to the idea.

She separates herself from him, and she concentrates in taking off her clothes as fast as possible. A quick look to Elric's face shows her that his old hesitation is returning to him, alonside with  _fear_. Did he thought she was there just for a make out session?

She takes off her heavy uniform, leaving herself in just her underwear. Elric is looking at her in awe, and her inner female vanity preens. She is a forty-five woman with a body which can take away a fifteen-year-old's breath.

She gets close to him again, and Elric isn't dumb, he knows what she wants. He slowly puts his left hand over the straps of her bodice, gently undoing them.. Her bodice now hung off just by the strap on her shoulder, leaving the underbreasts at view. A bir impatient at Elric, she quickly takes off the whole engarment.

Before Elric can reduce himself to a puddle of embarrasament, she tugs at the cords of his waistband. "I think I gave you an order Elric. Take you clothes off" Thankfully for her, he is shirtless and the only clothes he is wearing are those warm divers and the trunks below it. Olivier finds that odd, becuase even with Briggs's room are designated to be warmer to face down the coldness of the enviroment, sleep shirtless is still too much of a risk.

Elric blushes, and every time he lowers his divers more, the more Olivier smirks. He is not wearing underwear. What a pleasant surprise. He is already half-hard, so to even the odds, she quckly lowers her pantalettes too, leaving herself as naked as the day she was born.

Elric stammers "I have never. I haven't..."

Olvier cuts him off "Yeah I already knew that" That's not totally true. She  _didn't_  know, but she imagined it. Not experienced man blushes as much as Elric does, after all.

Olivier has never been underneath a man in bed. This time will not be different, virgin or not. She climbs on top of him, Elric's heavy breathing getting harsher at it. She sank in his erection, her wet folds easily acomodating his sizeable girth.

She looks down at Elric, whose face is red and scrunched in a grimace of pleasure. She quickly moves, and Elric throws back his head on the pillow, groaning in pleasure.

Their breathing, the wet slaps of skin-to-skin and the ocassional groan are the only sounds in the room. In no time Olivier is perfectly riding the boy, like a cowgirl.

A pressure in her lower belly tells Olivier she is close. She increases her pace, and Elric finally leaves his passive role. Now his metal hand is caressing her breasts and the nipples, the coldness of his metal hand send shivers down her spine, while his flesh hand is blindly seeking the spot ubicated in her most intimate place, currently busy in the union of their bodies. He also is no longer laying down and just letting her impale herself on him, but actively thrusting upwards, his bony hips hitting her pelvis.

It takes an embarrasingly amount of time, but Elric finally finds her clitoris, and his touches are unsure and inexperienced, but the combination of those touches and his thrusts rubbing her clitoris are enough to send her over the edge, her inner walls tighly clenching his member.

Elric mutters a curse and her name as he climaxes a few seconds after her, filling the condom between them.

They stay still for a few seconds, 'till Olivier finally disentangles herself from the man beneath her. She is not a cuddler and she needs to get back to her dorm, before someone can get suspicious.

Elric is looking pointedly at her, panting and apparently careless about the fact that he needs to take off the filled condom on his flaccid member.

Olivier scoffs at that " You don't seriously expect me to help you to clean that, do you?" she points at his cum-covered groin. He blushes "No-oo"

She nods. She already made most of the job anyway. The least he can do is clean himself up.

She looks at Fullmetal cleaning up himself with some towels stashed in the nighstand. He is not looking at her anymore, his brow furrowed, solely focused in cleaning himself up. She wasn't expecting him to shower her with praises or acclaims, but in her experience most men would be excited of losing the virginity with a woman such as herself.

Maybe he was expecting to lose it with someone else? Maybe a girl his own age? A lively girl, with a country accent, voluptuous curves and cornflower blue eyes?

The thought sends a weird sense of possesiveness over her, and she closes the distance between them in two short steps and plants a full mouthed goodbye kiss on him.

_"No matter what other lovers you may have after me, I will be always the woman who introduced you to the world of sex."_

"Good job Fullmetal. Your performance was adequate" she whispered after their lips were separated once again, and she quickly turned around, swallowing a laugh at the flabbergasted expression on the kid's face.

As she firmly strolls back to her own room, even with a slight ache between her legs, she lets a quiet grunt of dissapointment. If only the anti-fraternization didn't exist, she thinks she wouldn't mind Fullmetal bragging to Mustang about having taken her to bed, something the older man has been trying for ages. It would be worth just to see Mustang's face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Good, Bad, Average? Leave kudos or/and comments!
> 
> Sorry to keller.blair1 for the crappy smut, but the truth is I'm not very good writing smut. I will be editing this story in the following days due to it.


End file.
